The Irish Kings Daughter
by AsMadAsTheHatter1223
Summary: What happens when the most dangerous man of East Belfast, the notorious Jimmy O'Phelan falls for one of the top Irish Kings daughter. What happens when she runs away to charming after seeing him do something she shouldn't of seen, what will happen when he follows her to Charming to get her back? Will it be love or war for our favorite Villian? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sons Of Anarchy! It belongs to the wonderful Kurt Sutter!

After searching all over Short Strand all night, I still can't find her. Luke comes up to stand next to me silent waiting for permission to speak. "Well Luke any sign of her?" Luke sighs. "Nowhere in sight Jimmy. I'm sorry." My anger gets the best of me as i kick a nearby table, I grab the chair flinging it across the bar. Punching the bar wall pulling my gand back I see its bloody. "Luke check every bloody corner of Ireland I want her found and back in my arms." Luke nods. "Aye Jimmy right away."

I'm sitting in Mo's kitchen when she walks in. "How are you Mo?" She turns around "Jimmy how'd you get in here?" He looks up at her. "Your Lovely daughter. Where's she at Mo?" With her back turned I see her stiffen. "I don't know what you mean Jimmy." Aye you do I know your lovely daughter sees her everyday, and I know she tells you everything." Mo lights a smoke and inhales. "Jimmy O'Phelan the all seeing, all knowing wizard of East Belfast." "Where's the girl Maureen?" Sighing she looks up. "She's not here Jimmy. What do you care?" Clenching my jaw "Because dammit shes mine, she belongs to me, or did that little fact skip your mind Mo?" "Its not my decision or yours." Jimmy sighed "Aye, but we know whose decision it is. You have sway with the good preist." " Jimmy I'm a half broke shopkeeper I have no sway with any-" With a swipe of his wrist everyting on the table goes to the floor he looks up with a dangerous anger in his eyes. "Things are in flux darlin', the world is changing and life and the Short Strand had better bend to it. or we'll all snap like a twig you need to decide what end of the stick you want to be holding. I'd hate to see you and your tight wee family out on the street." She looks up " I don't know where the girl is Jimmy." He stands up fast with rage filled eyes. "Where is she Mo!" I see her shaking "Fine! she's was scared of you Jimmy after what she seen you do a couple nights ago." "Where Mo!" With tears streaming down her face "Charming, Samcro."

I run out of the house as fast as I can calling Luke, "Get the plane ready Luke we're taking a trip. To Charming."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sons Of Anarchy It Belongs to The Wonderful Kurt Sutter!

I loved him with all of my heart, I never thought I'd see him so dangerous enough to kill a man in cold blood. And he looked happy enough to kill. I knew in my heart he was bad, but not this. Everyone warned me of Jimmy O'Phelan but I chose not to believe a word because I was so entranced by him. But after that night I ran. Ran like like a scared little girl that I am and now I may have put everyone in danger.

Belfast

Galen's POV

I felt guilty because Kali is always locked away I needed to set things with her. With her realtionship with Jimmy. I walk into the house telling my wife I'm home I walk up to her room opening the door I notice she's gone. "Clare!" My wife runs in behind me she gasps loudly "oh god galen where is my baby!" I grab her crushing her to me. "I"ll find her love I promise." Grabbing my phone I dial the only bastard that i know who may have her.

Jimmy's POV

I'm in my pub when my phone rings loudly I look down cursing "That's all I need now." "Galen what can I do for you?" "_Where is she you bastard"?_ With a smirk I decide to mess with the one man I hate more than myself. "I take it your talking about sweet Kali." "O'Phelan watch your dirty mouth that's my sweet baby girl your talking about." "Here's the thing Galen she has been to me each time you lock her up the beautys growing up, how long do you expect her to stay a virgin, I will admit she's a beautiful girl with them sweet little curves, breasts a-poppin, the thoughts that enter my brain, impure, she's gorgeous with Fiona's looks fading can hardly catch an edge anymore, Your sweet Kali will need a man like me to protect her amoung other things." I hear him cursing loudly on the other end "Jimmy I swear on the body of christ if you touch my daughter I will tear you apart." Rolling my eyes "Yeah, Yeah Galen heard it all before. I"ll ring you when I've sat down with the Sons. Be seeing you Galen. I'll bring her home safe.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! But here is chapter two! Tell me what ya'll think! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sons Of Anarchy! It belongs to the wonderful Kurt Sutter!

Jimmy Pov

I had it all money, power, the tactic to scare people, but the most important one was Kali, then I lost her but I knew very soon I'd have her in my arms again. I just stepped foot back in the place I hated Charming. To talk to people I hate more. Samcro.

"Jimmy!" Comes the deep voice of Clay the charters president, his big arms open wide to hug me. I manage without enthusiasm to hug him back. "Clay. Good to see you mate, but we have more pressing matters to get to." "Where's the girl?" I see him clench his jaw. "Jimmy we had no idea she was yours." I slam my hand down on the table. I bare my teeth at them. "You had no bloody idea? Who the hell do you think I am?" Clay holds his hands up in surrender. "I know who you are Jimmy but maybe the girl doesn't. Maybe that's why she ran. If she were Gemma I would do the same thing you are. Find her make it right." He passes a piece of paper to me. I look at him.

"Where you'll find her Jimmy good luck."

Kali Pov

I have my headphones in my ears not paying attention, when my mind wonders to the night I left. I was a naive girl who was in love with the most dangerous guy in East Belfast. I fell long and hard for Jimmy O'Phelan. He was dangerous, he was truly a man after my heart. He chased me till I gave into him well not fully. I am still a virgin thank god glad I never went all the way before I found out what he is. Still not paying attention when a hand comes over my mouth pulling me backwards. I'm thrashing in the arms that take me when I hear a chilling voice. "Top of the mornin' to ya love thought I'd never see you again and my you got even more lovely. I have so many plans for us." With the last word I feel his hand on my neck pressing down on my pressure point making me dizzy next thing I feel is falling into the arms of the man I tried so hard running away from. Turns out you can't run from your past. It always finds you.

A/N: So sorry guys! I've been dealing with a lot. I recently lost my father and it's been hell but here's some Jimmy/Kali love for you all! Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
